Ill-usions
by PPLyra
Summary: Lyra's Gothorita got ill during the battle with Benga's Latias and her Pokemon accidentally teleported them to the Slayers Universe. Will she ever get back home?
1. Monsters, Bandits and Sorcery

_**Notes:**__ SoulOfAChampionOfJustice shipping FanFic at last! Oh, Amelia's VA is the same as May's, nya~_

* * *

Here I am, fighting against Alder's grandson, Benga. It's down to our last Pokemon - my Gothorita and his Latias.

I've waited a long time for this. I want to defeat him badly! All those weeks of training and days of battling all those trainers and bosses in the Treehollow was really worth it! Hearing people at the White Forest talking about some rampaging girl with brown, small, spiky pigtails taking out all tough trainers here... that made me feel proud of myself and all.

Now I, Lyra, will finish him off and get that shiny Dratini he said for my reward of beating him. I removed my bag and set it aside, so I could move around easily. "Gothi," I called out to my Pokemon, "use your Dark Pulse attack!" I raised my left arm as I gave a confident smile to my smaller companion.

It rose up to its tiny feet. One foot on front of the other. It jumped mid-air, "Rita! Rita!" it said. The Gothic-like creature had two sets of dark-purple and blue spheres in front of it and sends them flying towards its foe.

"Hey, Latias! Dodge it," called out Benga.

His Latias was speedy and it dodged the attack a split-second before it could touch it. "Tiaaa," it exclaimed.

"Crap," I mumbled. "Gothi, now use your Future Sight!" I know this attack won't land a fail after two turns. I know it'll hit Latias if it just stay still.

"Gothori... Gothorita... Rita... Ri..." chanted Gothorita as it was sitting down, with its hands together. Its whole body glowed pink and magenta. Aurora-like rays were coming out of it. The whole room was surrounded by its force. Gentle breeze from the attack was swaying my hair.

"Hey! Heyy! This is going to take forever!" complained Benga. "Time to use your Thunderbolt, Latias!"

"Latiii!" his Pokemon said, unleashing sparks around its body and released straight for Gothorita.

"Gothi! Use your Thunderbolt aswell to counter the attack!" The tiny Pokemon stood up and spun around whilst sparks came out of it. Its attack with Latias's Thunderbolt collided and exploded, causing a big gust of wind in the arena to appear. I tried to block the dirt off my face with my arms. Once the field was cleared, I saw the Pokemon still raring to go. "Gothi, now Thunderbolt, again!"

"Gotho Goth!" it shouted, releasing sparks again and it was too late for Latias to move away and it was a direct hit!

"Latiaaas!" the dragon and psychic type Pokemon cried out in pain.

"Latias! Hey, you're more stronger than that! Come on!" Benga called out as his Pokemon shook its body and the sparks flickered out and only left scratches on its body. Darn! This is no use! I'm just throwing an attack right after the othe- Oh! Suddenly a big gust of wind came. Ha! Here comes Gothorita's Future Sight attack! "Latias quick, use your Psychic attack to blow the Future Sight away!" he said, totally wiping the smug look I had on my face.

No! "Gothi! Use your Dark Pulse attack on both Latias and your Future Sight attack!" I swiftly said.

"Hey! Not so fast there, Lyra!" chuckled Benga. "Latias, quick, do it now! Send Gothorita's attack right back!"

"Tias Ti!" said the eon Pokemon. Its whole body glowed pink and when the Future Sight attack was at close encounter, it released its attack and both attacks went straight to my Gothorita who was about to unleashed its Dark Pulse attack, but all three attacks hit it before it could do anything else.

"Ritaaa-aaahhh!" it cried out. The attacks hit one another and it was so powerful that it became foggy.

"Latias, Icy Wind! Blow this fog away and finish off Gothorita!" Benga said.

"Wait, no!" I exclaimed. "Gothi! Are you all right?!"

"Goth... Goth..." it panted.

I wasn't sure if it was okay or not. I couldn't see anything in front of me except this thick, dark grey fog. Just then, Latias used Icy Wind to blow the fog away and hitting Gothorita along with it. "Gothoritaaaa!" the psychic Pokemon wailed. It suddenly zipped out of the field and crashed to the wall. Its body slid downwards to the floor with a thud. Bruises and cuts covered its tiny body. It tried to get up, but small purple auras were coming out of it like it got electrocuted. "Gotho..."

"Gothi..." I said, very worried. "Are you sure...?"

"Gothori!" it stood up with a lot of confidence.

"Great! Now-" All of a sudden, it fell face down. This time it wasn't responsive. It just laid there like it was sleeping.

"Gothi? "I called out. No answer.

"Gothi?!" I called out again. Still no response.

"Gothorita! Please, don't..." I went straight for its aid. I carried it in my arms and it fainted. It's no use continuing. "Benga, my Gothi's looks like in a pretty bad shape. We'll fight again next time when Gothi's feeling better!" I said, making my way out of the Treehollow to get to the Pokemon Centre.

"Hey, wait a second, Lyra!"

This forest was really huge. Nothing to see, but trees and more trees around me. I speedily ran towards the Pokemon Centre. "Gotho..." my Pokemon mumbled. Its voice sounded very croaky. It flopped its legs and arms like I was carrying a newborn baby. Suddenly, I felt something tingling around me. Gothorita set out tiny purple auras around us. I stopped in my tracks.

"Gothi..." I said. I carefully placed my hand over its forehead and felt a slight sting. Ouch! It's hot like I touch the flame on Charizard's tail! "G-Gothi... your forehead's really burning up! You-You've got a fever, don't you?!"

"Gotho... Ri... Ta... Ri..." it tried to mumble out.

"Dah-Don't worry! We're going to make it!" I started to run. Gosh, this whole forest is so huge... I can't make promises like this and- _Sha-ling! Sha-ling!_ Gothorita released more of those weird auras around us. I tried to keep going anyway. This time, I was sprinting, holding my Pokemon close.

"Gothoritaaaa!" it cried out suddenly. It released a powerful Psyshock attack around us.

"Arrrghhh!" I exclaimed in pain. I fell on my knees on the grass. I took a deep breath, trying to recover from the injury. "Gothi... what's wro-"

"Gotho!" Then it released another attack. It engulfed me and felt like my whole body was being torn apart.

"Argh! Aaargghhh!" I screeched as I closed my eyes shut. My held my body close. I felt like I was floating... like I was in a fluffy cloud. Then I opened my eyes, seeing myself in a different path. The Pokemon Centre was right in front of me.

That was weird.

Just when I was about to take another step... "Rita Gothi!" my Pokemon screamed. Its voice echoed in my mind. It released its Dark Pulse attack mixed with Psyshock at the same time. The attacks encircled around me and everywhere I looked it turned into white in a second that I hugged my companion closer.

Sun rays hit my eyes and I opened them. I found myself in a very stranger place. More like a kingdom. I was sitting down against a brick wall, with my Pokemon still curled up in my arms. It wasn't responding. I slowly stood up and saw myself in a rooftop. Wow. I looked down and saw people dressed like in old China and the place, too. I need to get off here. It's a pretty big fall from up here. I know! I'll use my Altaria to- Wait a second! Where's my bag?! I looked around and... Oh, this must be a joke! I can't believe I accidentally left my bag at the Treehollow when I was fighting Benga! Good one, Lyra! Now what am I going to do?!

"Thori..." my Pokemon mumbled. I took a glance at it, then it opened its eyes. "Rita..."

"Oh, thank goodness, Gothi... you're all right..." I said. "Do you think you can take us back to the White Forest now? So Nurse Joy can heal-"

"Gothooo!" it cried out again like last time, ignoring on what I just said. But instead of us getting hit by the Psyshock again, this time it hit against the wall I was leaning on before. It exploded into smithereens.

"Waaaagggghhhhh!" I screamed, suddenly falling off the rooftop. I was fading to white again as I held my Pokemon closer.

Once my eyes were fully opened after I fainted, I was shocked that I was still alive from that fall. I felt pain on my knees, back and arms. I looked around the place and I saw myself resting in some hotel-like bedroom. I sat up and saw myself wearing different clothes. That's strange. Very strange. Why am I wearing this?! It's like what those people wear in some old movie! It was a red-pink long-sleeved and turtle-neck shirt and light blue baggy pants. And my hat is gone! My beautiful puffy hat... gone forever! Oh, my Arceus! A hat-less Lyra. Nooo! This can't be happening! Hold on, where's-?!

"Oh, " I heard someone say in the doorway that totally bothered my self-argument-time, "you're finally awake, Miss." I looked up and saw a dark-purple, short and spiky haired girl walking towards the bed I was sitting on. She wore green boots, a pale-yellow baggy pants and shirt with pink on the tip of her shirt's sleeves and a purple and yellow cape behind her. She also had purple and pink wristbands on each of her wrists with blue balls with white stars on them. Her voice sounded so similar to that trainer I met when I was on a journey at Hoenn years ago.

I was supposed to be meeting up with Professor Birch to get a Mudkip from him and I met her. She was dressed up in her red, white and blue outfit with a small yellow bag around her waist. She wore a bandana around her head that covered her brown hair. Her hands were covered with white and dark-blue gloves. She was biking along on her way to Professor's lab and I just walked passed her to say hello. She wasn't much of a talker, but she was nice.

"May's the name!" I remembered her saying that to me. I told her what my name was. Pretty obvious that it was Lyra. She doesn't like Pokemon, but I know that she'll like them once she gets her own. A lot of people doesn't like them at first, they just have to get a lot of experience to raise and care for them.

We hanged out for a while before she made her way to the Professor's lab, but that's it. When it was her time to go, she left. Never saw her after that. I guess she's on her own journey now.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I wearing these clothes? How did I get in here?" I suddenly found myself asking in a very fast pace to some girl I just met without thinking over it. "Spill yourself, now!"

"Settle down! Stop asking questions one after the other!" she said, trying to calm me down. "I can only answer one at a time."

"Why can't you answer multiple questions, then?!"

"You're acting very weird, Miss," she said, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back on her chair. "As the Princess of Seyruun, you should behave more better than that or you'll be punished!"

Puh-Princess?! She's got to be pulling my ponytail... "Princess?! Really?!" I scoffed. "You look _nothing_ like a Princess to me..."

"I'm sorry. _What-?!_"

"Apology accepted."

We were just like that for a while. She was staring at me like I was a very-hard to read puzzle. I was just looking at her with my normal look. The look on her blue eyes made me feel... very awkward. Like she had an ability of using Intimidate.

"Are we just going to have this staring contest all night or what?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Humph," she mumbled. "Why don't you believe that I'm a Princess?!"

"You don't dress like one, first of all. Secondly, you don't sound or even act like one... Oh, wait, that's three things. So there's three things you should be working on!" I said, proudly.

"Ah, be quiet! I'm the Princess of Seyruun and that's that!"

"Okay then, girly..." I sighed. "I'll pretend you're a Princess and I'm a Pokemon Master! All right?!"

"Pokemon Master... What's that...?" she wondered, tilting her head.

"You haven't-?!" Oh. "Well, it's a world filled with catchable creatures and monsters..."

"Monsters? There's monsters here, too, but some take forms like humans. Like Mister Xellos for instance."

"That's different. What I mean is... have you seen my Gothorita?"

"You mean that thing with you? Yeah, it's resting on the other room."

"Thank goodness..." I said calmly, laying back down on the bed, then looking at her again. "So, what's your name? You never told me."

"Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun!" she said proudly, with her arm over her chest whilst standing up. "Champion of Justice!"

"Champion of Justice...?"

"Well, not quite... Well, I'm working on it..." She scratched her head, looking at me. "So, what do they call you?"

"Huh? They call me... I mean, my name is Lyra."

"Lyra. That's a pretty name," she said. "Miss Lyra."

"Thank you."

"Tell me something, Miss Lyra..." said Amelia, sitting down on the bed.

I sat up a second later. "What is it?" I wondered.

"You destroyed the other side of my castle!"

"What?! What do you mean destroyed?!"

"You know what I mean!"

"Wait..." I had to say. I wasn't sure what she was talking about... Unless she meant the building that my Gothorita blew up before... "Do you mean that building?"

"Yes. That was a part of my castle and you blew it up! Are you some kind of evil sorceress like Miss Lina Inverse?!" she exclaimed. She moved in closer to my face and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I-I-I don't na-know that you're talking about, Amelia!"

"Wait, don't tell me... You're her older sister, right?!"

"Who's older sister?!" What is she babbling about?! I have no other siblings! "You mean, you think I'm related to that Missyna Invurz you're talking about?!" I exclaimed right back at her. "I have no idea who that person is. Plus, I'm not sorceress either!" I leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms. "Back in my world, there's no such things as vampires, sorcerers, witches... or monsters that look like humans for that matter..."

Amelia then moved back, with her hand near her mouth. "Oh," she whispered. "I'm sorry..." she cried. "It's just... Miss Lina told me once before that she got an older sister that she's really afraid of. She would rather face the Dark Lords without her powers than to face her sister with all her powers."

"Wow. She does sound scary!"

"Yeah, she is..." she looked at me, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Wait, how come you're crying?" I asked, then crawling to her to give her a hug. "Something I said?"

"N-No..." she mumbled. "It's just- I really miss Miss Lina... I haven't seen her or any of my other friends for a while now..."

"I'm sorry." That was all I could say. I wasn't sure what else to say because I don't know who this Miss Lina she kept talking about. She sounds like a really good person to her. I wonder what she looked like...? She must really pretty and stronger and all... She probably has long blonde hair... Strong thighs... Has a soothing sound in her voice- Hold on! What the hell am I thinking about?! My face suddenly turned bright red. I covered my face with one hand before Amelia could see.

She turned to face me. "Something in your mind, Miss Lyra?"

"Nuh-No. Not at all..." I mumbled, trying to keep calm. "It's just... I want to know what this Miss Lina person looks like that you keep talking about..."

"Oh? Well... she uhh..." she trailed off. Her face went slight pink. "Well, she's not actually the fairest of them all... or however you should say it. Her hair is long, silky and red-orange... her temper is pretty bad..."

"Sounds like my thing to stay away from, then," I said... visualizing a girl that Amelia described. Hot temper... it'll be like a Charizard on a rampage! "Do you have a photo of her?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, completely lost.

"You know, camera? Snap-snap?" I said that while snapping an imaginary camera in front of me.

"No. I never heard of this keh-meh-ruh. Oh! Chimera? Is that what you're talking about?"

"Chimera? No!" I sighed. "This." I pulled out a small photo of me and my mom from my pocket. I was doing the peace sign and she was holding me tight, smiling.

"Wow, there's two of you?!" Amelia asked. "You have a twin?!"

"What?! No! That's me and my mom!" I said, then grabbing my PokeGear from my pocket. It was the latest version. Not much was changed except that it had three cameras on it and its an instant camera. It prints out the image it had taken once you snap the image instantly. "Want to see how it works?"

"S-Sure..."

I then sat beside Amelia, holding her close. I went and reached for the big button on the touch screen of my PokeGear to snap a photo. "Perfect."

Two pieces of paper printed out of the side of my PokeGear and Amelia eagerly took them. "Wow," she said, "is this really me in this piece of paper? It's neat."

"Everything is neat where I came from."

"I almost forgot, Miss Lyra. I have a meeting with my daddy for a few minutes. I have to leave you for now, alright?"

"Oh, okay then," I said.

"Your... companion can come with you. I think its awake now. The room its staying at is just next door to this one."

"That's great then and I'll be fine." I said, getting up from the bed. "I probably should try to get home now. Who knows what'll happen my other Pokemon..."

"Alright... It was nice meeting you..."

"You too and make sure you keep that photo safe."

We then both walked out of the bedroom. Amaid walked by and gave me my clothing. I put them on inside the room of where my Gothorita was and the maid took the unusual clothes I was wearing before. I then made my way to the bed that was my Gothorita was laying on. Its eyes were coming to and I was delighted to see it was okay. "Gothi... You're okay!" I said.

"Gothori..." it mumbled. It seemed to be worn out still, but I think we can go home at this rate.

"Let's go back home."

When we walked out of the palace or mansion... whatever it was... I went and carried my Gothorita in my arms so it won't get lost. I kept walking and all I see were people about and horses and carriages. There's not much things here looked good to even buy. Besides, the currency here might be different from PokeDollars.

After a while, I made it to a forest. Huh. It looked similar to the White Forest, except it was narrower. Either that or I'm feeling claustrophobic. Then I heard something rustling behind me. I turned around and saw a couple of bandits. All male. There were four of them and the surrounded me in a flash. Great. What do they want? Does it look like I carry gold? Does it even look like I'm carrying anything with me? It's just me and my Gothorita. "Wow, she looks perfect to sell, boss, should we take her?" one of them said.

"No, not yet," said the biggest one. He's probably the leader of the pack. "Listen girl. You dress very different from us, we could sell you to collect a thousand gold coins or maybe three..."

"Heeheehee..." the other two said.

"Maybe in your dreams, idiots," I said, trying to keep my cool. "I've beaten a lot of trainers for weeks and I can deal with you weaklings!"

"Trainers?"

"What does she mean?"

"Eh, either way... we're still going to sell you!" The boss said.

"No way! Gothi, use your Thunderbolt on these thugs!"

I threw my Pokemon and it somersaulted in mid-air and landed safely on its feet. "Gothori!" it said. Yellow and orange sparks came out of it and went straight for all four bandits.

"Awh, yeah! I still got it!" I said, proudly, with my hand over my biceps. Then I felt something grabbing on my legs and I slipped, landing on my side. "Ouch!" I looked up and saw the leader, holding my leg and dragged me close to him, even though he was still on the ground.

"I'll make you pay, you twit! _Fireball!_" he said.

"N-No! Wait a second! Hold on! I'm no sorceress- aghh!"

_BOOM!_


	2. No Ordinary Princess

_**Notes:**__ Ever wondered why Ra-Tilt didn't hurt Lyra in the end? Ra Tilt only hits monsters that have large Astral Plane bodies and does nothing to a normal human. I was going to have Amelia use Bomb Di Wind, that's like casting a Razor Wind/Gust attack to blow enemies/upcoming attacks away, but Lyra'd probably be blown away xD nya~_

* * *

?...

...!

Was I dead? I saw a bright white light before I got hit. I feel no pain or anything. I didn't even see my life flash before my very eyes! I'm a total goner! _No! Waaaaggghhh!_

"...Miss Lyra..." I hear someone say. "Miss Lyra..."

"Myuh..." I mumbled.

"There you are!" I then felt a tug on the back of my overalls and someone pulled me in an instant. Before I knew it, I was sitting down. I looked around and I could see again. I looked back to where I was and some green bush there by a tree. I wasn't dead. "I left you for just a moment and you got yourself into trouble again, Miss Lyra!"

I looked up and saw Amelia - thank Arceus! Relieved look popped out of my face. "Amelia!" I squealed, suddenly want to grab Amelia and hug her. I was too eager and not wanting to stand up so I grabbed whatever from her. Her legs were the closest to me so I went and hug her legs, smudging my face against them. Her baggy, yellow pants was making my nose tingly. "Thank you, Amelia!"

"Yah-You're welcome, Miss Luh-Lyra...!" she said, struggling from my grasp. "That's enough holding me like that or I'm going to tumble over!"

"Sorry!" I apologized, then trying to get up, but for some unusual reason, I couldn't. My legs felt like they were buried underground. "Uhh... I can't seem to get up, Amelia..."

"Oh, great..." Amelia mumbled. "Guess I'll heal you again when we go back to my palace... and by the way, where's that Poh-keh-mahn you were with...?"

"You mean Gothi?" I paused for a second. Last time I saw it was with me, then those thugs showed up... "Gothi!" I exclaimed. "Where are you?!"

"Ritaa-ah!" I heard it shout.

Suddenly, out of the leaves from the tree beside me rustled. My Gothorita fell and landed on Amelia's waiting arms. "This one seem okay. It does have a few cuts and bruises that I can easily heal, but you're more severe, Miss Lyra," she said.

"Glad it's alright," I said, sighing in relief.

"Come on, let's get going!" said Amelia, giving me my Pokemon. "Carry it and I'll carry you!"

"Wah-Wait! Keh-Carry me?!"

"Don't you worry! I've carried both my daddy and Mister Gourry at one time. They're three times bigger and taller than I am. Also smashing huge boulders that are two times bigger me that fell on me before, so you're no problem!" She then gave me a confident smile that caused me to blush in embarassment.

Tha-This girl can smash boulders way bigger than her...?! She's no ordinary Princess!

"What's wrong, Miss Lyra? Your face looks flushed..."

"Oh, nothing..." I said, shaking me head no. "Let's get going!"

"Hold on tight!" exclaimed the taller girl. She slipped her warm arms on my back and legs. "Okay, let's go!" She looked at me then, "_Levitation!_"

_Levi-?!_ Waggh! Suddenly, her feet hovered off from the ground and we lifted off. Feels like I was riding my Altaria when I ask it to fly me to a certain town. I tugged onto Amelia's shirt with my free hand, the other holding my Gothorita, just incase I fall off. Well, it's not like Amelia is a type of a girl who drop people off for laughs while flying... "Yah... You've never dropped anyone before, right...?" I stupidly asked.

"Actually... I only dropped tons of food inside a bag once when I jumped over a cliff, but I landed right on Miss Lina's face for that matter. Food went everywhere. She wasn't pleased..."

"I wouldn't be pleased as well if you done that to the food."

Before I knew it, I was back at the palace. Amelia landed safely as some guards saw her and nodded, opening the big doors for her. I saw a man in the near entrance. He was really big, like multiply the fighting type Gym leader, Chuck - by two! "Daddy!" Amelia called out, startling my thoughts.

Tha-That big guy is her father?!

"Don't say that my daddy looks like a monster," Amelia whispered.

"I wasn't going to..." I whispered back. "Besides, I wasn't even close to what I described him in my mind..."

"Amelia!" he replied, walking towards us. "Who's that in your arms?"

"She's Miss Lyra. She came from a different world."

"Is that so? Well, looks like she isn't familiar for a start."

"Daddy, can we go to the hot springs? I know I haven't been there for a while, but Miss Lyra is hurt and I was thinking for her to rest there to relax her body..."

"Sure, I don't see why not, daughter."

"Thank you, daddy!"

Wow. She sounds like a huge daddy's girl...

Whilst Amelia was walking passed the hallway, she doesn't seemed to be tired at all. It's been a while that she's holding me like this. Gothorita seemed to be enjoying itself. "Amelia," I started.

She then looked at me. "What is it?"

"Aren't you tired at all? You know, you carrying me all the way here..."

"No, I'm fine. You're light as a piece of chicken drumstick."

She compared my weight with a piece of drumstick?! How dare she!

"Anyway, Miss Lyra, why did you let yourself get hurt? Bandits are very hard to fight if you're no sorceress."

"Thanks for that late warning," I frowned, crossing my arms. "For starters, you never actually gave me any manual books or instructions for me to know about this place of yours."

She just giggled at my remark while she walked.

After thirteen minutes of walking down the hallway, I saw a foggy or steamy looking room right up ahead. It had see-though sliding doors. "We're here," said Amelia when we got there. "_Unmoving doors... By my magic powers... Open yourselves to me..._" she chanted, feeling a warm presence around us, "_Unlock!_" At that moment, the doors slid open and the warm breeze from the room suddenly encircled around us as she walked inside like it was some sauna bath place.

It felt good! Too good! Like I just want to jump into the hot spa that I see in the room now!

She then walked to the stoney bit of the room and she gently placed me on the nearby bench. "Okay, I'll be going to heal you now, Miss Lyra," she said, holding out her hands on front of me and Gothi. "_Blessed, humble hand of God... Breath of Mother Earth... I pray thee come before me... Show your great compassion to this person and deliver them..._" I felt a warm feeling like I just ate an ice cream cone in a hot and sweaty day with a fan gently making me cool during summer. Then a big glowing sphere jumped out of her palms and landed onto me and Gothi. "_Recovery!_"

Before I knew it, the pain on my legs started to disappear. I stood up and tried to remember how to use my feet. I think one is sleeping because it felt numb. I was literally trying to walk like a toddler who's trying to walk on their vulnerable feet. "Wah-Woah!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my balance and Amelia helped me up. "Thanks, Amelia..."

"You're welcome! Now, let me unbotton your outfit for you..." She then started to remove my overalls and pulling them down.

"Hold on!" I halted, startling the girl who was eager to undress me. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" My face was red-hot. No-one has never tried to undress me before!

"Uhm, helping you to get undress...?"

"You actually never asked my permission or anything." It's... sexual harassment!

"Oh, can I undress you, then...?"

"You may not because I can undress myself!" I said, carefully not scaring her off. "Oh-All right?"

"Okay, Miss Lyra," she whispered. "Its just... Miss Lina lets me undress her when we go to the hot springs together..."

I turned around to undress myself. I then heard Amelia shouting something before diving onto the hot springs a while later. She then began splashing about. "Miss Lyraaa!" she sang.

"Coming," I said. My Gothorita decided to just sit down on the bench near my hat to relax while I sprinted and dived in. Ooh! It feels nice... then I felt Amelia was watching me. I turned to face her and she eyed my chest. "Wah-What is it, Amelia?"

"Nothing... It's just being around Miss Lina so much... I had forgotten what they looked like!" she exclaimed, almost like her face was popping out exclamation marks.

"Forgotten what?"

"These!" She then poked one of my boobs.

I splashed backwards, with my arms over my chest. That was weird. Mine aren't big as hers are. What is she talking about?! "Eesh!" I gasped. I blinked a few times, then spoke up, "say, Amelia. How did I survived that fall before? I was meaning to ask you earlier, but slipt my mind..."

"Oh," she mumbled, "I was out for a morning stroll and I heard screaming. I saw you falling off that roof and decided to rescue you. I then healed you and your Gothi with my magic, then you woke up in the afternoon," she explained.

"Wow," that was all I could say, "you're awesome, thanks. I owe you my life! Twice!"

"Well, it's really the heart of Justice that helped me aiding you back there..." she blushed. "But I have a long way to get there..."

"Amelia, don't worry!" I said, grabbing her hands to hold them. "I promise, I'll be a Pokemon Master if I know that you'll be a Champion of Justice, deal?!"

She then looked to the side, then back at me. "Sure, I don't see why not!"

Then we giggled.

We spent about a good hour at the hot springs. By the end of the day, I was all worn out and refreshed. As soon I was dressed, Amelia, Gothi and I were outside her palace, just somewhere near in the forest where she rescued me the second time.

"Sorry about your castle, Amelia..." I said.

"Don't worry! I have my people to fix it soon. It's not a problem," she commented.

I was looking at the ground for a while, then decided to look at her. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Maybe someday... in another life..." she replied. She had sadness sounding in her voice.

"Alright, Gothi... Time to do it again..." I commented to my smaller companion.

"Rita Goth!" it said.

"Use your Psyshock and Dark Pulse at the same time!"

"Gothoro... Rita... Goth... Ta..." it chanted and it was like before in the arena. Dark blue spheres and pink with purple aura surrounded it. "Riiitaaaa-_aaaahhhh!_"

Then it engulfed us. Huh. Nothing's happening!

"You guys need a jump-start!" Amelia exclaimed. She had her hands on front of her. "_Strength of all souls which dwells between chaos and the infinite..._" What is she planning to do with that spell? "_Eternal flame of blue..._" Her hands started to make a sphere coloured glow light-blue in her palms. "_Hidden strength that slumbers deep within me..._" Wind was gathering around us and our hair was flowing. "_I call you forth here and now..._" She then opened her eyes wide, releasing the spell straight to me and my Pokemon. "_Ra Tilt!_"

"_Whooooooaaaahhhhh!_" I shouted and bit by bit, my body was disappearing. "Amelia... goodbye..." I had tears in my eyes now. Not knowing a sudden few moments could make me shed into tears...

"Farewell, Miss Lyra... I promise to keep that photo of us safe..." she cried.

Before my whole body fully diappeared, I swiftly jumped straight to Amelia to hug her, to my surprised, I went right through her like I was a ghost.

That made me cry even more.

"Miss... Miss Lyra..." Her voice faded out as all I saw was white.

"Lyra! _Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy!_"

_Huh?_

_Huh...?_

I was myself lying down on the grass. Whoa! I'm back! I'm at White Forest again! My Gothorita was peacefully sleeping next to me so I just carried it.

"Hey! Lyra! I was calling ya earlier and ya didn't hear me! Ya got worms in yar ears, maybe?!"

I then saw Benga running towards me. "Benga! It's been a while!"

"A while?! What are you talking about, Lyra?" he asked. "Hey, it's only been three minutes!"

"_Whaaaaat?!_"

"Anyway, your bag...?"

"Thanks!" I then grabbed my bag off him and walked towards the Pokemon Centre with him. I then stopped in my tracks, started to think about Amelia... I looked up in the sky as cool breeze came. "I wonder if there's someone out there that as cute as her...?" I whispered.

"Hey! Who're ya talkin' ta?" Benga interrupted.

I then giggled, looking at him. "No-one, just the wind..."


End file.
